Item Request
Request any items here, fill any requests that you can. *Dominico Kazra **Copper and Nepuc ***Imin and I are working on a fleet of X34 Landspeeders for the group. *Vreelo 3 Credits Per Unit **Large amounts of meat, any kind and quality doesn't matter. Stacks of 1k+ ***For stacks of 2k+, I'll also write your name down and give you a crate of any spice (your choice) or slice a weapon or piece of armor for free in the near future. *Eail **Hides, Meats, Bones, Fruits, Corn **Metals, Gemstones, Chemicals, Water ***All of this goes towards me raising my medic skills to become a Doctor for you all *Rikard Flavius Paying **FWG5 Pistol *Kluc Clyo **Bone Armor **Decent pistol (anything higher than CDEF) **Highly unlikely, but any extra metal, making instrument helps gain musicianship XP much faster. I will pay **I can make instruments if you musicians need them, bring me materials. *Ynferno **Fetuses and Companionship **Maybe some shit metal for grinding musician (1-2cpu, I don't know) *Taymi Tana **Can make you all kinds of clothes, up to Domestic 4 (will be able to make better things later on) and backpacks **Requesting as much hide as possible will pay accordingly **requesting a vibroblade *p'Trek Xuereb **quality bones, looking mainly for OQ and SR, MALL and UT secondary stats **armor exp and assembly tapes *Tarkus **Could use a rifle better than 6speed, 98-161 damage for myself. T21 and E11 come to mind. **Most of our hunting groups are still running around with CDEF junk, we need a steady but affordable supply of weapons for the new recruits. **Need free hides/bones/meats? Join our hunting groups in Coronet, Corellia, send a /tell to Tarkus. Remember to learn the harvest skill (scout novice). *Fock Bocka **All of your bones&hide **I can make you full Bone Armor Sets **A friendly tailor to fill in request for armorsmithing *Miura **Copper for grinding slicing **Organics and metal of any sort for grinding spice making **Free slicing once I'm done with it *Marco Winters **Water, berries, fruit ***anything you can spare would be nice, most likely pay 1-2 cpu, although if you wish to donate for the chef it would be most welcome **Factory ***Needed mostly for the small material grind and for the factory-cloned components. I can provide the materials as long as you provide the skill. *Dolthin Erid Paying **Decent two-handed curved sword or two-handed cleaver. Cleaver preferred, but I'm not going to be picky at this point. *Wanoo Swadum or help gathering mats **Carbine: preferably a DH17 or DH17 short, but I wouldn't turn down an E11 I'll pay pretty much whatever your price, or I could have Nib help farm up some of the mats for it. *Minu Qua Paying **Need a blaster and a two handed weapon, not going to be picky as I'm fresh out of the tutorial *Kumo Rada Paying ** Rifle/Pistol; Can go up to E11 rifle and have Pistols IIl, no rush on the rifle but would like the pistol to help get to rank IV. *Folio Gewubek ** Will make Clothes free of charge if you bring all materials needed,or cheap if you have most materials. *** Need fiberplast 1-2 cpu, or donations if you are a bro. * Rostran Targo